talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths
A chronological list of all the numerous characters and creatures that have died in very many ways (on or off-screen, sometimes even debatable); both during and prior to the events of shows occurring from within and throughout the ''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy. ''Trollhunters'' Pre-series * Maddrux the Many– Presumably died while fighting off against Orlagk * The Shattered King– Killed by Gunmar * Orlagk the Oppressor– Decapitated by Gunmar after long battle for the control of the Gumm-Gumms * Grimbald the Grave– Head chopped into pieces by Gumm-Gumms * Several Gruesomes– Dissolved by Araknak through the use of salt * Atnur– Killed by Gumm-Gumms * The Dishonorable Bodus– Killed by Gunmar * Bodus' Disciples– All killed along with their master by Gunmar * Kilfred– Head sliced off by Araknak * Rundle– Died while protecting his son, Vendel, from Gumm-Gumms * Araknak the Agile– Killed by Gunmar * Bird (1st time; off-screen)– Eaten by Morgana * Various Trollhunters– Lost both their lives and souls to Angor Rot; their souls won't be released until Angor's first death * Voltar the Voracious– Lost his own head at the hand of Angor Rot, most likely lost his soul too * Gorgus the Gorgeous– Shot in the face with an arrow * Gogun the Gentle– Torn apart limb from limb by Bular * Boraz the Bold– Stabbed in the back by Bular * Tellad-Urr the Terrible– * Spar the Spiteful– Killed by Bular in a duel * Several Humans– Devoured by AAARRRGGHH!!! * Unkar the Unfortunate– Torn limb-from-limb while on his first night out by Bular * Deya the Deliverer– Turned to stone in sunlight while protecting the other trolls from Bular * Gnomes– Got stuck in sticky traps, and their skeletal remains are seen all over Trollmarket * Hundreds of People– Drowned in a flood caused by Esmeralda after she destroys a dam * Ralph & Mrs. Domzalski– Both lost at sea after their cruise ship got caught in a middle of a storm * Detective Snuggles– Poisoned by Toby's candy when he left it lying around Part One (1/2) * [[Kanjigar the Courageous|'Kanjigar the Courageous']]– Turned to stone in sunlight and smashed to pieces while protecting the Amulet of Daylight from Bular * Museum Security Guard (off-screen)– Eaten by Bular * [[Gladys Groe|'Gladys Groe']]– Stabbed by Jim and exploded * Goblin (1st time)– One smashed by a crate aboard a truck * Goblin (2nd time)– Accidentally killed by Nomura when Jim trips her * Stalkling (1st time)– Turned to stone after being stuck with lighting drawn by Jim's Sword of Daylight and later smashed to pieces by hitting the ground * [[Fragwa|'Fragwa']]' (1st time)'– Smashed by NotEnrique with a bookself * Various Goblins– Several killed by Jim * Goblin (3rd time)– Unintentionally sliced into goo by Nomura * Goblin (4th time)– Smashed by Toby and Blinky * [[Bular|'Bular']]– Turned to stone by Jim's Sword of Daylight plus natural sunlight, later smashed to pieces by AAARRRGGHH!!! Part One (2/2) * Hellheetis– Dissolved with water used by Jim * Fragwa (2nd time)– Squeezed and popped by Angor Rot * [[Principal Levit|'Principal Levit']]' (off-screen)'– Killed by Stricklander with his Antramonstrum * Angor's Earth Golem– Totem removed and destroyed by Jim * Volcanic Troll– Eaten by Gatto and burned inside his stomach with molten lava * Angor's Glass Golems– Destroyed by Blinky, Claire, and Toby * Blungo the Pretend King– Killed by Angor Rot and smashed by Jim's glaives * A few Pixies– Smooshed by Stricklander, Toby, and Angor Rot * [[AAARRRGGHH!!!|'AAARRRGGHH!!!']]– Turned to stone by Angor's Creeper Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Toby; resurrected in the Part Two episode "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!" by Blinky, Claire, and Toby through the use of a Creeper Sun antidote * Several Trolls– Turned to stone in battle by Angor's Creeper Sun knife and his golems * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (1st time)'– Turned to stone by Jim with his own Creeper Sun knife and then smashed by Toby's Warhammer, releasing the trapped souls of past Trollhunters, who join their brethren the Void Between Worlds; resurrected in the Part Three episode "Parental Guidance" by Morgana * Angor's Crystal Golems– Destroyed after Angor's downfall Part Two * Several Goblins– Fell into chasms in the Darklands * Gumm-Gumm (1st time; off-screen)– Devoured by a Nyarlagroth * Nyarlagroth (1st time)– Stabbed in the head by Jim's Eclipse Blade * Gumm-Gumm (2nd time)– Forced into the Nyarlagroth pit by Gunmar * Scorch Beetles– Stepped on by Toby * Stalkling (2nd time)– Strangulated by Gunmar * Nyarlagroth (2nd time)– Ripped open by Draal when he accelerates the Gyre through its stomach * Stray Cat– Eaten by Blood Goblins * Couple of Blood Goblins– First two crushed by Toby's warhammer * Last Blood Goblin– Goes up in an explosion of fireworks * Gumm-Gumm (3rd time)– Hit by a truck and then slaughtered by Gunmar * Gruesome– Dissolved into a cloud of dust after being exposed to flour thrown by Steve and Eli * Dr. Muelas and Toby Domzalski (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Gladys * Officer Brennan and Detective Scott (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Goblins, who are seen driving their police car * Radio Announcer (alternate reality; off-screen)– Most likely caught by Gumm-Gumms after his broadcast was interrupted when Gumm-Gumms invade the studio * Steve Palchuk (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by a Stalkling when it carries him away * Barbara Lake (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed at the hospital * [[Stricklander|'Stricklander']]' (alternate reality; off-screen)'– Presumably slain by Gunmar and Bular when buying Jim time to get to the museum * [[Eli Pepperjack|'Eli Pepperjack']], Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Shannon Longhannon, Ophelia Nuñez, Coach Lawrence, Señor Uhl, Javier Nuñez, Lenora Janeth, Seamus Johnson, Nancy Domzalski, Enrique Nuñez, Mr. Johnson, and Claire Nuñez (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably all killed during the Gumm-Gumm invasion on Arcadia Oaks * Thousands of Arcadia's citizens (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Gumm-Gumms * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]' (alternate reality)'– Turned to stone trying to prevent the activation of the Killahead Bridge * Several Trolls (alternate reality)– Died while attempting to stop the Killahead Bridge from opening * A few Gumm-Gumms (alternate reality)– Killed by Draal and other trolls * Krax– Blown up by Claire and Blinky with a Dwärkstone * Janus Order Changelings– All killed by Gunmar after he believed that their services were no longer required; Stricklander, Nomura, and NotEnrique are now the only known surviving changelings in Arcadia, due to being disgraced and/or defected from the Janus Order and Gunmar * Otto Scaarbach– Killed by Jim while he was possessed by Gunmar to bait them away as he and Usurna take over Trollmarket and rebuild his Gumm-Gumm Army * [[Vendel|'Vendel']]– Turned to stone by Queen Usurna with her Creeper Sun knives and later smashed to pieces to prevent him from clearing Jim's name (used his last moments to warn his friends of Usurna's true nature through the use of an Anamnesis Stone) * Troll Tribunal Counsel Lady– Brainwashed into a Gumm-Gumm by Gunmar's Decimaar Blade * Several Trolls– Manipulated by Gunmar's Decimaar Blade and turned into Gumm-Gumms * Gumm-Gumm (4th time)– Slashed in the back by Jim * A few Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Jim * Various Trolls– Left behind in Heartstone Trollmarket and met their unfortunate fates Part Three * Gumm-Gumm (5th time)– Scattered to rubble by Jim * Rat (1st time)– Eaten by Bagdwella * Gumm-Gumm (6th time)– Blown to pieces by Gunmar * Various Cats (off-screen)– Presumably eaten by Glug * Several Goblins– Killed by Jim, Claire, Toby, and Barbara * Fragwa (3rd time)– Grinded into goo in a blender by Barbara, leaving nothing but an eye * Rat (2nd time)– Vaporized by Angor's stasis trap immobilizing AAARRRGGHH!!! and several Dwärkstones * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]– Turned to stone by Angor's Creeper Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Jim * A few Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Nomura * Krubera Troll– Turned to stone by Nomura using one of Queen Usurna's Creeper Sun knives after she threatens to kill herself, but only to make Usurna and her guards lose position so she could escape * A couple of Gumm-Gumms– Turned to stone after stepping into sunlight when Stricklander and Barbara escape Trollmarket * [[Queen Usurna|'Queen Usurna']]– Drowned in a bog by her Krubera soldiers after they learn that she cares nothing for her people * Several Gumm-Gumms– Reduced to ash by Morgana * Mr. Meow Meow P.I. (off-screen; debatable)– Presumably eaten by Dictatious Galadrigal, however though in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" he's implied to still be alive * Gumm-Gumm Army– Countless killed by the Trollhunters and their army of trolls in the Eternal Night War * Gumm-Gumm (7th time; debatable)– Whacked in the head by Douxie with a guitar, or could've just been knocked unconscious since its body doesn't turn to stone * Stalkling (3nd time)– Killed by Toby when he rescues Darci * Nyarlagroth (3nd time; off-screen)– Smashed and tackled by a Giant Quagawump * Gumm-Gumm (8th time)– Rammed by Señor Uhl's truck * A couple of Goblins– Killed and knock off by NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky when they find the Changeling Familiars with a Cradlestone * Possessed Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Morgana when they are all controlled by past Trollhunters * [[Gunmar|'Gunmar']]– Ultimately turned to stone by Jim's Eclipse Blade before the latter then smashes his stone body by shoving it off a roof * All of the Gumm-Gumms– Eliminated into stone pieces after Gunmar's ultimate demise * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (2nd time)'– Taking Jim's stab when he makes a failed attempt to kill Morgana, later exploded into pieces by Morgana * Morgana (off-screen; debatable)– Presumedly killed while being imprisoned within the Shadow Realm by Claire and Toby after the latter destroys the former's Shadow Staff, though it's still unclear whether she survived or not 3Below Pre-series * [[Gaylen|'Gaylen']]– Killed by Seklos when he threatens to destroy the universe with the power of his core after creating Akiridion-5 * Seklos– Sacrificed her core to defeat Gaylen and spare the universe by creating a cannon powered by her core * Hundreds of Akiridions– Killed by the Zeron Brotherhood in a tragic bombing * Varvatos Vex's Family– Killed by the Zerons in a tragic bombing * A''' '''Foo Foo's mother– Apparently mauled by another who kept only her foot * Unknown number of Voltarians– Presumably killed while on Voltar during the kelton-long war Part One * Skelteg (1st time)– Smooshed by Luug while Aja chases after him * Morando's Taylon Phalanx Soldiers– Several killed by Zadra, Varvatos, and House Tarron * Taylon Phalanx Soldier– Body disintegrated and his life core was then crushed by General Morando himself * [[Foo Foo|'Foo Foo the Destroyer']]' (off-screen)'– Shot and vaporized by Zeron Omega * [[Neb|'Neb']]' (off-screen)'– Presumably killed by Zeron Beta * Blank Robot (1st time; off-screen)– Destroyed by Zeron Omega * Skelteg (2nd time)– Crushed by Varvatos * Several Skeltegs– Killed by Aja, Krel, Mary, Steve, Luug and Varvatos * Remaining Skeltegs– Exterminated by Stuart plus Krel's boombox while all trapped * Bird (2nd time)– Knocked out after slamming into the Zeron Brotherhood's cloaked ship * Skelteg (3rd time)– Smashed by Zeron Alpha * Blank Robot (2nd time)– Head ripped off by Zadra, but retained its memory cache of Morando and Varvatos's conversation * [[Porgon|'Porgon']]– Turned to stone by Jim, before and after the time reset * Bird (3rd time)– Eaten by Luug * Bird (4th time)– Eaten by Luug, scaring a couple kids in the process * Bird (5th time)– Killed by Varvatos with a chess piece after it poops on him * [[Halcon|'Halcon']]– Vaporized by Varvatos * Several Blank Robots– Vaporized by Omen * [[Zeron Beta|'Zeron Beta']]– Shot in the chest by Varvatos * [[Zeron Omega|'Zeron Omega']]– Crushed after a rough spaceship impact done by Krel and Varvatos * Several Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Aja, Krel, Toby, Claire, Zadra, Stricklander, and Varvatos * Several Goblins– Smashed by Steve, Aja, Krel, and Eli * Stalkling (4th time)– Smashed to pieces by Zadra after she saves Stuart * Several Blank Robots– Destroyed by Aja * [[Omen|'Omen']]' (1st time)'– Destroyed by Aja and Krel after being crushed by their Mothership's structural architecture Part Two * [[Magmatron|'Magmatron']]– Doused with water by Toby, later disintegrated by his hammers released by Zadra and Steve * Skelteg (4th time)– Crushed by Zeron Alpha * Blank Robot (3rd time)– Head chopped in half by Zeron Alpha * Alien Guard– Electrocuted by Aja and Varvatos * Foo-Foos–''' Several killed by Tronos Madu, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos on the moon * [[Zeron Alpha|'''Zeron Alpha]]– Vaporized by Varvatos, officially extinguishing the Zeron Brotherhood's presence * Resistance Pilots– Killed by Morando's forces after they failed grounding Morando's ship * Akiridion– Dropped over a building by Morando after failing to escape * Several Foo Foos– Slaughtered by Zadra and Varvatos, and some eaten by Buster * A''' '''Couple of Skeltegs– Destroyed by an astroid shard while drifting on a probe * Alien (off-screen)– Presumably killed by the Foo Foos while on the Moon * Tronos Madu– Vaporized by Morando, leaving only his armor behind * Blank Robot (4th time)– Head blown off by Foo-Foos * [[Buster|'Buster']]– Killed by Morando after taking fire to protect House Tarron * Omen (2nd time)– Pulled apart by another Omen that was controlled by Mothership * [[Mothership|'Mothership']]– Eliminated herself to reinitialize the stasis chambers for King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's life cores * Possessed Omen– Falls apart and shuts down after Mothership gets erased * Zombie Gumm-Gumms– Turned to stone and smashed by Aja, Krel, Varvatos, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Omens and Morando * Nancy Domzalski, Phil, Eli Pepperjack, Jerry, Steve Palchuk, Lenora Janeth, Mary Wang, Stuart, Varvatos Vex and Darci Scott (illusion)– Neutralized by Morando, his Omen Blanks, and his armada * A few Omens– Destroyed by a scythe in the Hero's Forge * Several Omens– Destroyed and damaged by Dadblank, Momblank, Toby, Steve, Eli, Zadra, Varvatos, Luug, Aja, Krel, and AAARRRGGHH!!! * Taylon Phalanx Soldiers– All presumably killed by Zadra and the rest of the resistance during a revolution * [[Colonel Kubritz|'Colonel Kubritz']]– Killed in an explosion caused by Morando after she weakens him * [[King Fialkov|'King Fialkov']]' and Queen Coranda'– Sacrificed their life cores to power up Seklos' cannon so that their children can finally end Morando's reign once and for all * [[General Morando|'General Morando']]– Vaporized for good, along with Gaylen's core, by Aja and Krel's royal life core-powered cannon before he could reach full power Wizards Pre-series * TBA Part One * TBA Category:Template documentation Category:Deceased Category:Lists